


Brotherly Advice (#159 Alibi)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [63]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don the relationship expert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Advice (#159 Alibi)

“Don, can I get a favor?”

“Night with Ian, distract Dad?”

“Pretty much.”

“Buddy you can’t keep coming to me for alibis. Dad is way past suspicious. You’re going to have to tell him.”

Charlie sagged into himself. “I know.”

“It won’t be that bad.”

“Yes it will.”

“He’s a hippy, Chuck. He just wants to see you happy.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

Don rocked back a little. “Chuck…”

“He wants to see me paired off and breeding, not… deliriously in love.

Don was shocked. “Where are you getting that!?”

“Dad and I have never been best friends, that was you and him. You think you were bitter about the time mom spent with me? When I went to college I took Dad's _wife_ from him, for three years he barely saw her, his own wife.”

“He didn’t hold that against you.”

“Of course not, I was a child. Now we’re both grown men. Three years. Out of what ended up being too little.

Don shook his head. “I think you’re over thinking it.”

“I don’t think so. And if he finds out about, well, other things…”

Don did cringe a little at that thought. “Everyday you don’t tell him is making it a little worse and I don’t know why I’m covering for you.”

“Because deep in your heart you’re a hopeless romantic.”

Don laughed “Maybe a little. You really do love him?”

“Wouldn’t be going through all this if I didn’t.”

Don nodded. “Chuck, tell Dad, make an honest man out of Ian, and stop sneaking around like you’re committing a crime.”

“Says Don Eppes the relationship expert.”

“Damn fucking strait. What does all your relationship math say?”

“Haven’t done any.”

“Really?”

“Not a drop. This one I’m doing like a person, not a computer.”

“Now that’s an idea.”


End file.
